Late Night
by Kaylaabby
Summary: Regina decides to drink her feelings after a long day. In her drunken state she makes a phone call to a certain thief that has been on her mind. OQ Rated M to be safe.


**AN: This story is dedicated to the fangirl that called me a "SQ tard". I Ship OQ sweetie, but thank you for dedicating your bio to me that is really sweet. (: Oh, and, don't assume that you know me because you don't, dear. Happy reading. **

**AN 2: But about the story.. lol. I'm thinking of maybe a two-shot? Suggestions? All mistakes are mine, there might be a few. **

After the day Regina had, she knew she had to have a few drinks. The whole Zelena situation was hitting her a little harder than she expected, though, she would never tell a soul that. Zelena was her sister, and Robin Hood was her destined partner? That is insane. Villains don't get happy endings; there is no way they are destined to be together. A stupid tattoo means nothing. She really needed a drink. Something stronger than her cider. Vodka. She would have gone with whiskey if not for her previous encounter with the thief, she didn't think she could look at the liquid the same way again.

The queen opened her liquor cabinet and pulled out a large bottle of vodka and began drinking from it. She would have gotten a glass but she was probably going to drink half the bottle anyways. The alcohol was bitter tasting, and it burned going down her throat. But after a glass of it she was already loosening up. It didn't matter how much she drank, the queen could hold her liquor.

__OQ__

After about a third of the bottle was down Regina's esophagus she started feeling horny. Alcohol was always an aphrodisiac for the brunette. Maybe she should just go to bed, no one was there anyways. She decided upon going to her bedroom to read a book, taking the vodka with her.

Twilight Saga. She usually wasn't interested in teenage romance novels, but this particular novel had werewolves and vampires. They have always been a fascination of hers. She preferred Jacob to Edward. Edward was an awkward vampire. She never understood why he ended up with the girl, Bella. She was naïve to think a vampire could love her. That was like Regina thinking Robin could love her. It wasn't possible. Regina continued reading the much too interesting book. Why would this young girl want to be bitten by the vampire anyways? Losing her whole life for one boy. It was stupid.

Regina continued reading until it was a quarter past two in the morning. She decided to close the book and go to sleep… after one more chapter. In the final chapter of Regina's night Bella and Edward kissed, confessing their love for each other. _Maybe that could happen with Robin and I _Regina thought. The thought was soon shot down by her mother's voice in the back of her mind reminding her that any man couldn't love her. She frowned at the thought of her mother. The mayor drank more of the poisonous drink.

After about an hour of sipping the alcohol Regina was well past buzzed. It was a good thing she crawled into bed before drinking because she wasn't sure she could stand at this point. She didn't know what to do now. She could go to sleep but she did not want to. Then the handsome face of a certain thief popped into her mind. She wondered what he was doing at this ungodly hour. Probably sleeping. Why not find out?

She picked up her phone and with about a minute of thinking, she dialed his number. It rang a few times before a voice filled with sleep answered.

"Regina?" Robin asked.

"Hey." She smirked.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm just bored."

'You're bored? So you decided to call me at," He paused. "Three thirty in the morning?" He semi yelled.

"Oh, were you sleeping? I apologize." She pouted.

"No, its okay, what are you doing?"

Regina smiled, "Laying in bed… alone."

Robin noticed the slur in her speech, "Are you drunk?"

"Maybe a little, but that doesn't solve my problem."

"What problem might that be?"

"Well, when I drink, I get this tingly feeling. Between my legs." She smirked into the phone.

"Regina, I think you should stop. You're drunk."

"I am aware of my blood alcohol level, dear."

"So you're aware of how inappropriate this is?"

"I'm aware of your attraction towards me, and mine towards you."

"You-You're attracted to me?" Robin stuttered.

"Oh yes darling. I am very attracted to you. And I am very turned on right now, what should I do about it?" Regina asked in a not so innocent voice.

"Regina…" Robin had to take a breath. "I don't think we should do this while you're drunk. It's not gentlemanly.

"Robin, I don't want you to gentlemanly, what I want is for you to come over and take me on my kitchen counter."

"What I meant was, I'm not doing this while your drunk. If you feel this way tomorrow then your wish is my command, your majesty."

"Mmm," Regina frowned. "Okay, I guess so. But I'm still going to come tonight. With or without you. Well, either way it's going to be with you, just physically or mentally. Have a nice night, thief." And with that, she hung up.

_ _OQ_ _

Regina wasn't joking. She drove herself over the edge thinking about the man's hands on her body, his member inside of her. She screamed his name as her climax came. After her very intense orgasm, the brunette decided that sleep was something she needed before her day tomorrow. She was probably going to regret everything she just said to the forest man but she would cross that bridge when she got there. He said he liked her, but she said she liked him too. Oh my god. She told him she got off on the thought of him. Regina quickly sobered up thinking about how she was going to face him tomorrow. Maybe she didn't have to. She was pretty good at avoiding people. No, she wouldn't do that. She really liked him.

She fell asleep thinking about the thief. Thinking about what was going to happen tomorrow. Things are going to change. For the better, she hoped.

**AN: Sorry for the mini rant at the beginning. It just makes me mad how people think it's a sin to ship multiple ships. But OQ is my otp. Follow me on twitter if you love Lana! mxkayla_ warning: it's a fangirl account. And I fangirl hard. **


End file.
